veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phil Vischer
Phil Vischer is the co-creator of VeggieTales. He is the voice of Bob the Tomato, Jimmy Gourd, Archibald Asparagus, Scallion #1, Pa Grape, Tom Grape, Mr. Nezzer, Mr. Lunt, Goliath, Phillipe Pea, Percy Pea, and Frankencelery. Characters *Bob the Tomato *Archibald Asparagus *Mr. Lunt *Jimmy Gourd *Mr. Nezzer *Phillipe Pea *Scallion 1 *Pa Grape *Tom Grape *George *Goliath *Frankencelery *Apollo Gourd *Percy Pea *The American Peas *The French Peas *Dad Pea Trivia *His wife name is Lisa and voices Junior Asparagus. *Originally wanted to go to film school but never made due to failing college. *Before VeggieTales started, he was a truck driver and worked at a video post-production house in Chicago where he created commercial graphics. *After the release of Jonah, Big Idea went bankrupt and Phil left the studio but still does voices for the characters and writes scripts for the shows. *Suffered a bacteria in his heart when The Toy that Saved Christmas was finished. The reason why is because the studio had no air conditioner during 1996 and the offices were so hot that the heat made him depleted that the bacteria got to him. *He has three kids name Sydney, Shelby, and Jeremy. *He did puppets when he was in college along with Mike Nawrocki whom where they met. The forgive-o-matic was actually performed there before VeggieTales. *Before VeggieTales, he was going to do a puppet skit involving a re-telling of the princess and the pea, but he switched it around and told it from the perspective of the pea, but the puppet skit never came through. When Mike Nawrocki convinced him to do VeggieTales after Phil did "Mr.Cukes Screen Test", they tried to sell the show with pictures from the princess and the pea skit. You can see the pictures on the behind the scenes on the Where's God When I'm S-Scared? DVD. *Has his own podcast on iTunes. *On the first three episodes, he did most of the computer animation. After the third episode, all he does now is just pitch characters and stories. *During production of the first VeggieTales video, he and his wife were in debt and had their first kid. By the time the first video came out, very few people bought the video. In fact, the first people who bought the video were actually college students and young adults. *Has his own autobiography titled'' Me Myself and Bob. '' *Has made short films every since he was eight years old on his granda's old super 8 camera. *When he first made Larry the Cucumber in an animation test, he actually pitched it to Nickelodeon. But Nicklodeon turned it down because they don't allow computer animation. Category:Veggies in Space: The Fennel Frontier Category:Merry Larry and the True Light of Christmas Category:MacLarry and the Stinky Cheese Battle Category:The Little House That Stood Category:The League Of Incredible Vegetables Category:The Penniless Princess God's Little Girl Category:Robin Good And His Not So Merry Men Category:The Little Drummer Boy Category:Princess And The Popstar A Story Of Trading Places Category:Twas The Night Before Easter Category:It's A Meaningful Life Category:Sweetpea Beauty: A Girl After God's Own Heart Category:Pistachio The Little Boy That Woodn't Category:Saint Nicholas A Story Of Joyful Giving Category:Minnesota Cuke And The Search For Noah's Umbrella Category:Abe And The Amazing Promise Category:Tomato Sawyer And Huckleberry Larry's Big River Rescue Category:The Wonderful Wizard Of Ha's Category:Moe And The Big Exit Category:Gideon Tuba Warrior Category:LarryBoy and the Bad Apple Category:Sheerluck Holmes and the Golden Ruler Category:Lord Of The Beans Category:Minnesota Cuke and the Search for Samson's Hairbrush Category:Duke and the Great Pie War Category:Sumo Of The Opera Category:A Snoodle's Tale Category:An Easter Carol Category:The Ballad Of Little Joe Category:The Star Of Christmas Category:Lyle the Kindly Viking Category:Esther the Girl Who Became Queen Category:King George And The Ducky Category:Larry-Boy & The Rumor Weed Category:Madame Blueberry Category:Josh And The Big Wall Category:Larry Boy & The Fib From Outer Space Category:The Toy That Saved Christmas Category:Dave And The Giant Pickle Category:Rack Shack And Benny Category:Are You My Neighbor Category:God Wants Me To Forgive Them Category:Where's God When I'm S-Scared Category:Celery Night Fever Category:Voice Actors Category:Jonah A VeggieTales Movie Category:The Pirates Who Don't Do Anything: A VeggieTales Movie Category:Beauty and the Beet Category:Noah's Ark Category:Very Silly Songs Category:The End Of Silliness Category:The Ultimate Silly Song Countdown Category:The Wonderful World Of AutoTainment Category:VeggieTales in the House Category:VeggieTales in the City